Stratos and Coffee
by Izzy129
Summary: The Fleming family initially appearing to be a normal family, The head of the household however harbours a secret heirloom. Daryl Fleming the youngest and the 'runt' of the family, accidentally inherits this mysterious heirloom. The heirloom was his mothers old Personal IS, how will Ichika react to another guy who can pilot an IS? what are it's true origins? (AU).


**I** t was a quiet clear day in downtown Osaka, Daryl Fleming was walking down the coastal street back to his families current residence. The portable radio hooked on the back of his belt, was tuned into a Jazz station. Sighing, he wished to be a male I.S pilot like that Orimura boy but knowing that his chances are one in a billion it was almost ready to consign it to a pipe dream.

As he arrived outside of his families place of residence, he spoke in an honest yet mildly envious tone "I honestly wish that I could become an I.S pilot, but I'll most likely end up stuck cleaning the family heirloom".

Stopping outside of his houses main door, he had to admit internally the short haired redhead was kind of envious of Ichika getting an I.S. But he also had to give credit that guy, as he also proved to all the males it was theoretically possible for a guy to become a pilot.

Now standing outside of his house's main door, he pulled out a key in his pocket slotting it into the lock and turning the key. Unlocking the door, he took his key out and opened the door. Down opposite of the main hall before him was his own father, a man in his late twenties to early thirties. With a smile, his father spoke "Welcome home, Son".

Taking a few steps in and closing the door behind him. Daryl took the time to walk over towards his father, which he briefly looked through the door way leading into the living room. Neither his elder siblings nor his mother were present. Which caused him to ask, "By the way, where is everyone?".

"Oh yeah that, you mother is helping your sister at the bakery" The man known was Benjamin Fleming explained. Taking a pregnant pause, he continued "while your brother has gone out clubbing with his friends for the day".

Reaching into his left pocket of his leggings, he pulled out a key leading to the second shed. With a reluctant sigh, Benjamin spoke "Which is why, you've got the cleaning duty on the family heirloom".

Taking the time to use his free hand to splay his youngest son's palm out, he dropped the key into Daryl's hand. "All I'll say is, be careful when cleaning it" Benjamin instructed the youngest member of his family.

"Uh, OK?" Daryl spoke with a confused look in his mahogany eyes, one his eyebrows furrowing at the last instruction his father gave him. His father didn't say another word, he simply smiled down at the short redhead boy turning around. His father headed back into the kitchen to continue preparing the food for the meal they were all going to have tonight.

Nonchalantly shrugging, Daryl walked outside through the door to his right after going through the kitchen. Walking out onto the grass of the back yard, looking down at the two shed's ten meters away from him. He proceeded to walk over to the one on the left hand side of the rear fence.

Upon arriving, outside of the metallic doors of his destination. With the key in one of his hands, he smiled. "Humph, whatever our families heirloom is" with a slight pause he spoke again in an adventurous voice "It has got be very big in order to warrant, being placed inside something like a shed". Taking the key and slotting it into the lock at the bottom, he unlocked the shutter door and pulled it open. Expecting either an old motorbike or go kart to be within.

What he ended up seeing, was the very thing that he had dreamed for piloting. Inside there stood an Infinite Stratos, it didn't look overly flashy. It looked rather basic by personal IS standards, the one thing that did stand out was it was half the size than average. The sheer site of it, put a Cheshire cat grin on his face. Actually both surprised and happy with this turn of events.

Now the pressing question, should he try to activate it? He honestly wanted to become a IS pilot, but due to the fact the chance of a male activating an IS core is extremely low. He was a little hesitant at first, taking a few minutes to ponder if he should even attempt it.

Then his thought came to a head, ultimately he was determined to at least try. Shrugging, he told himself "Eh, Worth it". Walked on in and stood in front of the advanced machine in front of him. Taking a few seconds he placed his left hand onto the machine, hoping for a response.

At first, there was none. But within mere milliseconds afterwards, the machine begun to glow. It's systems coming back online one after another, after years of being in storage this mystery unit was now live. The units opening up, awaiting patiently for its new pilot to step in.

Daryl instinctively pulled his hand away, the moment it started to respond to his touch. His look of curiosity turning into stunned expression. As the unit opened up, seemingly inviting him to pilot it. Subconsciously he walked up towards the now active IS and strapped himself in. The suit clamping around him, automatically adjusting to his body type.

Looking over to the brass colored helmet for the unit, Picking it up and placing it over his head. The arms of the mystery IS emulating his actions, after suiting up he took his first steps inside the IS from the shed out onto the back yard.

Benjamin looked outside at what he saw, dumbfounded that the heirloom of his wife's actually responded to a family member. What was more surprising was the fact that the pilot was Daryl of all people. A girl activating and IS was one thing, but a guy was virtually unheard of. Putting his coffee down, he pulled out his phone and proceeded to call everyone back for a family meeting.

Later that day

The evening after dinner was utter, fucking chaos.

Daryl was asked to show the other members of his what he did, to make sure it wasn't a one-off fluke. He was now standing in the living room in front of his elder siblings Holly and Henry, His mother after seeing him activate her old IS in front of her. Simply was sitting there with a proud look on her face. His Father Benjamin, understandably was very concerned about this new development.

Daryl however was only hanging his head in shame, until his mother Sophia spoke with a proud expression across her face "Well, to think that the runt of the litter would become my successor". Chuckling to herself, she then bluntly asked "Daryl, what do you think about enrolling into the IS academy?".

Her statement caused his two siblings to go "Huh?". Their faces expressing a perplexed attitude towards what their mother had asked their youngest brother.

Daryl Lifted his head, "Wait what did you mean?". It took a short while for his mother's own words to sink in. Upon realizing what she asked him, his eyes went into large saucers. He unintentionally put the IS he was riding into standby mode, the machine vanishing and transforming into a brass bracer on his right forearm.

"Now clam down son" his father interjected, a hint on concern on his words. "I can understand that you would love to be in the academy, a word of warning" with a pause he continued "I heard that you may end up getting jumped by the girls there, if you want to apply for enrollment I won't be stopping you".

While his siblings sat there, wondering if he was actually willing to go through with their mother's suggestion. One, it would mean he would not be alone with that Orimura boy there. Two, it would be able to keep him from getting snatched up by the governments, corporations or worse terrorists.

Then Daryl made his choice, "Are you kidding I would love to enroll there" he answered with a happy smile. Though looking over to the clock, the time was ten thirty in the evening.

Everyone else in the room, also gave the clock in the living room a swift glance. His mother's smile grew even further at his reply, while his father let out a reluctant sigh. His siblings simply shrugged, knowing that they can't control their brother's choices completely.

"Well then that settles it" Sophia spoke Jovially, breaking the silence in the room once more. With a slight pause, she happily said to all three of her children "I suggest you three get some early shuteye, Tomorrow's going be a busy day".

With that the three siblings, exited the room and went up to their respective bedrooms. Sophia Looked over to her husband, seeing he was concerned about something. She'll ask him tomorrow, for now she had to prepare for filling out forms for his transfer.

Little did Daryl or anyone else knew, that tomorrow would cause his status as an IS pilot to become viral.

 **A/N: this chapter is a bit shorter than what I normally write, please feel free to review. I kind of left the descriptions of the characters clothing and the descriptions of Daryl's home vague deliberately. Because I haven't solidified what his casual attire is like or what his home should look like. I am going to use mostly default formatting for this chapter, to see if you guys and girls prefer this.**

 **Also by the way, I have moderate guest reviews on so I can filter out review not relevant to the story. Just to give you account-less readers a heads up.**

 **Originally I planned on there being a segment taking place in Tabane's hideout, but I am going to hold that back for either chapter 2 or 3. For now, I simply wanted to get my OC's introduction out of the way. If that's O.K with everyone.**

 **The IS that Daryl has 'Inherited', currently has no known identity nor is the core on any known database outside of Tabane's. I'll give you a hint, it started orignally as a 0.5 Gen.**

 **Why would Tabane make something a personal IS, how is it dynastic regardless of the pilots gender?, What criteria does the successor have to fill in order to pilot it?, why is this personal IS dynamic rather than static in design?. Only time will tell.**


End file.
